


Headcanon Suggestions? (Read summary!)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU suggestions welcome!, Angst and Feels, BioShock Spoilers, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father’s Day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Holiday, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Open to suggestions!, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rapture (BioShock), Rare pairings welcome!, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Too many characters, Toss me ideas!, Work In Progress, celebration, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Here’s an idea! If anyone’s interested! Y’all can throw me some Bioshock characters or ships to headcanon!A new chapter will be added for a suggested ship, while singular character head canons will be added in clusters for one chapter. Some will inevitably be shorter than others!However, I do have some rules!:— I do not do underage!— I do not do incest!*or quantum/cross universe incest!— I may not have headcanons for every aspect of every character!— Headcanons will vary in length!— Platonic ships/friendships are welcome!* Am open to some OT3 ships, too!* M/M, M/F, F/F welcome, as well!* I will do my best with Rarepairs too!— I am also open to cross-universe friend-shipping/Relation-shipping, too.— You can throw out specific things in the characters for me to headcanon, too!— I can do good ending/everyone lives AU thingies, too!— Sometimes these will take time! And I may get burnt out!— New tags will be added with each new suggestion!





	1. Chapter 1

Throw me some ideas, me friends!


	2. Requested Headcanons: Robert Lutece/Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first suggested ship: Jack/Robert Lutece!

Jack being who he is, he is curious, and finds science and physics an interesting thing to explore.

He quickly finds companionship in Robert Lutece in this regard. Robert Lutece would gleefully unload various theories and concepts of dimensional travel on Jack—which would in some strange way bring closure to Jack.

The thought that perhaps there is another Jack in another world who lived differently (perhaps called Rapture home from the beginning or never even came to Rapture) is oddly comforting.

Robert would be happy to finally teach others about his and Rosalind’s theories—of course he would be introducing Jack to some completely mind-screwy ideas and tons of diagrams and formulas.

And Jack—though overwhelmed by the typically cool-and-collected scientist/gentleman suddenly becoming an excited child over theorising and whatnot—would listen raptly.

 

* * *

 

— Jack would _definitely_ be taller and a bit more robust than Robert, and less graceful.

  * Oftentimes Robert would worry that Jack would trip and kill someone being as clumsy as he is.



— Robert likes to dress Jack up in suits and show him off to Rosalind—if she was present—who would be like “Robert, what? No. _Why?_ ”

— Jack tries to play chess with the twins one on one but he always loses, but he doesn’t really mind. Robert would probably tell him he was destined to lose every time—up until Jack actually wins one day.

— Robert is absolutely intrigued (read: _smitten_ ) by the fact that Jack is so interested in science—though Jack actually seems to lean more toward genetic sciences, psychology, and biology.

— Robert occasionally quips that he needs a diagram just to understand how to be affectionate with Jack—since Jack is an oblivious mess.

— Robert likes to teach Jack how to ballroom dance. And no matter how terribly Jack does it, Robert _always_ lets him lead.

  * Robert is more often than not victim to getting his foot stepped on.



— Jack sometimes says some pretty poignant, philosophical stuff that often causes Robert to get _slightly_ bashful.

  * But a lot of times Jack ends up saying stuff that makes no sense and wonders if that’s how he sounds to Jack when he talks about multiverse theories.



— Jack has a little bit of trouble talking to Robert one on one emotionally. Robert finds it endearing, but tries his hardest to help Jack figure it out even though he himself isn’t the best with dealing with feelings.

— Robert never usually stopped to admire scenery and beauty. Robert finally does this with Jack one day on Jack’s request. Robert finds it pointless at first up until he sees Jack being genuinely _happy_. Robert decides that perhaps it isn’t so pointless after all.

— Robert listens to a lot of Jack’s woes and insecurities and does his best to convince Jack that his universe is probably one of the better ones.

— Jack—in my headcanon land—has a slight southern accent that he suppresses in most cases. Robert likes it when Jack lets it come through.

— The two are definite bibliophiles, though Jack not so much at first—But then Robert showed Jack his hoard of scientific studies, science fiction books, and encyclopaedias.

  * But then again, seeing as how Robert is a universe jumper and book collector. There would be the inevitable discovery of “Ayn Rand” among other concerns.


  * Rosalind would probably scold Robert for breaking Jack’s brain with inter-dimensional paradox overload.



— Robert would definitely study Jack at first: his habits, his appearance, his behaviour. He would compare him to other universes’ versions of him.

— Jack would proudly introduce him to the Little Sisters he rescued (assuming it’s “good end” Jack).

  * The Little Sisters would cling onto Robert and start literally calling him “the other dad” in public.


  * Robert would be simultaneously baffled, endeared, and insulted (“ _the other dad, really?_ ”)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus headcanon!:  
> Jack is selectively mute, thus Robert has taken to learning sign language to communicate with Jack sometimes.


	3. Requested Headcanons: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta (Johnny Topside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta (Johnny Topside)!

The two have history, and given the nature of said history—Delta would be particularly reluctant to start anything with Sinclair.

That is until Sinclair was finally able to free Delta from his suit.

Delta’s vocal cords were damaged, and it took ages of voice therapy for him to be able to communicate coherently.

From which point, it only developed—and Sinclair was positively exuberant when Delta managed to say “August”. This was quickly adopted as a nickname for Sinclair.

 

* * *

 

— Delta had learned some sign language during his time up on the surface during rehabilitation thanks to Tenenbaum’s teachings.

  * Sometimes he would try to copy Sinclair’s gestures—yes, even the occasional obscene gesture.



— Sinclair spent days on end with a dictionary and spelling blocks with Delta to help him with word forming.

  * One day, Delta spelled “Johnny” with the blocks and—though he wouldn’t admit it—Sinclair got a bit misty-eyed.



— Sinclair taught Delta how to pitch himself by humming and getting Delta to match his tone.

  * Sinclair used music to condition Delta’s voice a lot, as well.



— Sinclair guarded Delta with his _life_ when they had escaped from Rapture, he kept vigil over him in the hospital and didn’t let anything happen without him being present.

  * Sinclair had been removed from his suit much quicker and easier than Delta had been.



— Sinclair called him “Delta” for the longest time until he insisted that he be called “Johnny”.

 — Tenenbaum and Sinclair cooperated to help Delta become more comfortable with people.

  * Tenenbaum had him interact with the rehabilitated Little Sisters.


  * Sinclair on the other hand sat with a particularly aloof Delta. He was aware that Delta was upset with him and gave him his time.



 — Sinclair first started to like Delta when watching him interact and play games with the Little Sisters. And seeing Delta happy was the beginning.

  * For the first time, he didn’t see marketable technology—he saw a _person_ who didn’t have a chance at proper companionship or choices. So he took it upon himself to train Delta up right.



— Sinclair began to see the Little Sisters (Eleanor included) as his surrogate children after everything they’d been through. And he fell into a precipice of guilt after he remembered trying to convince Delta to harvest them instead.

  * He makes it up to the kiddos by taking them out to playgrounds, taking them out to feed ducks or catch bugs (especially fireflies).


  * He realised this after graciously offering his shirt for one of them to wipe their hands on—then subsequently regretting it.



— Sinclair eventually took Delta to a beach one day, a long time after he was rehabilitated—the _anniversary_ in fact!

  * They sent a little paper boat out to sea at dusk—the paper boat in question had the Little Sisters’ names, Sinclair’s, Delta’s (as “Johnny”) and Eleanor’s written on it.



— Sinclair eventually succumbed to liking Delta, and as is his typical style, he was humorous trying to confess.

  * However, Sinclair’s jokes died on his tongue when Delta proceeded to hug him and say: _Me, too._


  * The Little Sisters and Eleanor picked up on it _long_ before Delta had. Sinclair took a long time to realise it, himself.



— Delta _forbids_ Sinclair from swearing around the Little Sisters.

  * Sinclair starts to ashamedly utter “darn” or “shoot” in place of swear words.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Headcanon!:  
> Sinclair at some point realised how out-of-place the moniker “Johnny Topside” would be now that they were out of Rapture. He began to suggest replacements for it.  
> Up until Delta helpfully suggested “Johnny Sinclair”.
> 
> Sinclair swears up and down that this must have been one of the most cheesy, and yet effective pickup lines anyone has ever used on him.


	4. Requested Headcanons: Atlas/Robert Lutece/Booker DeWitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Atlas/Robert Lutece/Booker DeWitt!

Booker considers the other two to be a little too posh for his taste.

He prefers his solitary time often, and can appear pretty cold—but he will tolerate (read: welcome) Atlas and Robert’s presence.

Atlas and Booker are similar in some ways, far more prickly than Robert, who considers himself above their brutishness.

Booker and Atlas would take some time getting used to each other, with Robert playing both mediator and matchmaker. Eventually, Atlas and Booker would begin to warm up, and Robert would end up falling into it, as well.

 

* * *

 

— Between Robert’s intelligent pickup lines and Atlas’ rather blunt ones—he finds himself tossed up between which one makes him swoon a little more.

— Atlas and Booker swear up a blue streak.

  * Robert tries not to swear as much. But he will slip due to hanging around them so much.



— Atlas enjoys impressing them with Shakespearean-level acting. Often, Robert will criticise it and take it upon himself to show Atlas how it’s done.

  * Atlas is pretty huffy afterward.



— Atlas likes to make some pretty racy jokes—and a few double entendres—with Booker and attempts to do the same with Robert with varying levels of success.

— Atlas is loathe to admit it, but he is a cuddling type. Booker and Atlas get into struggles about who’s big spoon and who’s little spoon.

  * Robert typically prefers little spoon, and often has them draw straws to decide who’s what that night.


  * Atlas secretly likes to be the little spoon—and Robert knows this.



— Robert styles their hair sometimes, he finds that Booker and Atlas both look pretty good with their hair slicked back.

  * Atlas likes his tousled, though. And Booker’s hair never says down for long.



— Robert is the master of scientific jokes that go over both Booker’s and Atlas’ heads.

— Booker is very sarcastic which will clash with Atlas’ own sarcastic nature.

  * Booker says Atlas is “a man after his own heart” for this.



— Robert finds it amusing when the two are passive aggressively flirting with each other. He would dryly quip that “their sexual tension is transcending universal barriers”.

— Robert and Atlas like to drink tea and be honest gentlemen, chatting about the intricacies of inter-dimensional travel—while Booker furiously chugs coffee in the background like a maniac and reads the newspaper.

— Booker and Atlas both play guitar occasionally on their free time.

  * Robert and Atlas can both play violin. Atlas less so.



— Robert appreciates both of his boys’ scruffiness and stubble.

  * Booker is pretty bashful about it while Atlas proudly states that he _knows_ Robert loves it. Robert is _not_ impressed.



— Robert is a romantic type, and tries his best to be as such with Atlas and Booker—who in his opinion both have the romantic capacity of _goldfish_.

  * But Booker and Atlas have their hidden depths: Booker will serenade them, and Atlas likes to break out the dress suit and flower petals.



— Robert likes to get the two out into the sun. Gotta get your recluse boyfriends their sunlight yo.

  * Atlas gripes a lot about it at first but warms up to it pretty quickly. He learns that he hates the cold and snow.


  * Booker likes being outside a lot, it turns out! And he likes the cold, actually, hailing from the Northern half of New England.


  * Atlas will be miserable inside during the Winter, Booker would be dying of heat exhaustion in the Summer.



— Booker is the tallest of them, and Atlas calls him “a feckin’ mountain man”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Headcanon!:
> 
> Atlas finds Robert and Booker the easiest to talk to. And in fact, he was the first to come forward about liking both of them!


	5. Requested Headcanons: Sander Cohen/Andrew Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Sander Cohen/Andrew Ryan!

Though their personalities differ massively, they are close enough in ideals for Ryan to consider him a valuable person in his life.

Cohen occasionally gets a little too cozy for Ryan’s taste, but he doesn’t mind it when they’re alone.

Cohen enjoys serenading him with his music, and it never ceases to make Ryan happy.

Cohen knows pretty well how to cheer Ryan up on his hangdog days. And Ryan never misses a single, solitary show from Cohen.

 

* * *

 

 — Ryan is Cohen’s muse, and it is quite clear how smitten Cohen is with the _Great Man_.

— Ryan affectionately calls him “Rabbit”.

  * Cohen returns the favour with “Bunny”.



— A lot of Cohen’s works are abstract love letters to Ryan, who can read those love letters.

  * Ryan writes literal love letters back to Cohen after most of the shows.



— Ryan has all of Cohen’s compositions on record. When he’s unhappy, he listens to them to relax.

— Cohen performs a show specifically for Ryan on his birthday. Most would not understand it, but Ryan does and he appreciates the gesture, greatly.

— They like to spend time at the Arcadia Tea Garden. Usually Cohen goes there to brainstorm—but he can’t do that when he’s got a Great Man to romance with his flowery metaphors.

— Ryan likes to visit Cohen after his shows, and often likes to discuss the shows with him. It usually ends up in tons of flattery from both parties.

— Cohen wears a lot of pancake makeup, and Ryan inevitably ends up with a lot of it on his face among a series of lipstick smudges.

— Cohen loves to try living out a fantasy sort of romance with Ryan, which Ryan appreciates occasionally.

  * Cohen breaks out the wine, phonograph, and rose petals as well as songs he wrote for Ryan.



— Cohen is fiercely defensive of Ryan, including being the one who jumps to denouncing rumours. Cohen watches his back.

— Ryan feels that Cohen is one of the few he can ever actually allow himself to unload his woes on. Cohen prides himself on this.

  * Cohen is immensely empathetic, so often what Ryan feels will reflect on Cohen’s works.



— Cohen has done several artworks featuring Ryan. Some of them are implicitly provocative, but most of them simply feature Ryan’s piercing, contemplative gaze.

  * Cohen considers these works to be some of his best.



 — Cohen admits often—in very unusual, abstract phrasing—that he does in fact love Ryan, for the take charge, intelligent man that he is.

  * Ryan admits only in Cohen’s presence that he allows himself to be open and vulnerable with him. He is far less of an affectionate type than Cohen, which makes it more rewarding to Cohen when Ryan does let himself be affectionate.



— Ryan often will confront people who question Cohen’s artistic methods—which leads to many a rumour.

— Cohen is remarkably good at convincing Ryan to dance with them. Ryan insists he leads, but Cohen says otherwise and always leads. Ryan relents.

  * It often ends up in Ryan lying his head against Cohen’s chest during a slow dance.




	6. Requested Headcanons: Eleanor Lamb/Elizabeth (DeWitt? Comstock?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Eleanor Lamb/Elizabeth (DeWitt? Comstock?)!

The two find it incredibly easy to connect thanks to similar origins and being groomed to be saints.

As such, they try their damnedest to see all they can and have as much fun as they can.

When they both reached young adulthood, they began to cultivate a sort of romance, Eleanor felt truly comfortable and not like a freak around Elizabeth—who she actually found goofy and quite charming to boot.

Elizabeth taught Eleanor a lot of new surface world things like languages and the concept of unconditional love. Eleanor taught Elizabeth the importance of stopping now and then to see the good in everything.

 

* * *

 

 

— Elizabeth took it upon herself to teach Eleanor how to pick locks and how to code break.

  * Eleanor is pretty good at those skills, it turns out!



— Eleanor was introduced to France and French culture by Elizabeth. Eleanor quickly became hooked on it and even wanted to start learning French!

— Elizabeth showed Eleanor the wonders of haute couture. Soon enough, Eleanor fell in love with corsets and long, frilly dresses.

  * Elizabeth began to teach her how to sew, too. Eleanor proceeded to become a dressmaking legend with an eye for detail.



— Eleanor introduced Elizabeth to her gang of rehabilitated Little Sisters, Elizabeth was leery at first of them. But the Little Sisters attached themselves to Elizabeth quickly.

— Eleanor confided in Elizabeth her history down in Rapture as a Little Sister and reluctant child prodigy. She talked fondly to Elizabeth about her father. Elizabeth saw much of her personality and past in Eleanor and began to spend more time with her.

— Eleanor is an exceptional artist and likes it when she and Elizabeth work on paintings together.

  * Eleanor likes a lot of blues and greens in her paintings while Elizabeth prefers warmer colours like yellows and oranges.



— Elizabeth loves to dance, Eleanor likes the idea of dancing but cannot. Elizabeth teaches her pretty quickly and Eleanor picks up on it fast.

— Elizabeth is a romantic and takes a lot of classical routes such as poetry and music.

  * Eleanor would cry from sheer joy and Elizabeth would think she did something wrong.



— Eleanor occasionally borrows Elizabeth’s dresses. Elizabeth finds it completely adorable and smothers her in hugs.

— Elizabeth taught Eleanor more about hand to hand combat—imagine her surprise when Eleanor straight-up destroyed her in sparring practice!

— Eleanor became incredibly inquisitive when it came to Elizabeth’s tear-making ability. She asked Elizabeth only to show her a world where Rapture was truly paradise—a world where her mother didn’t use her as a tool or steal away her childhood.

  * Elizabeth showed her only the best worlds she could, even a world where Eleanor, her mother, and Delta lived happily together.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Headcanon!:
> 
> Booker and Delta would most likely meet and become best friends. Given how much they both share paternal love for their respective children.
> 
> They would most likely embarrass the living hell out of Eleanor and Elizabeth, too.


	7. Requested Headcanons: Rosalind Lutece/Robert Lutece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Rosalind Lutece/Robert Lutece!

Being around the two of them would introduce the third party to intense levels of sarcasm and thinly-veiled romantic tension.

That being said, it is also hard to not get drawn into their dry brand of humour yourself.

Masters of straight-faced backhanded compliments, and masters of single-handedly breaking grammar rules—they are definitely a dynamic pair to have on your side.

 

* * *

 

— The two know exactly what the other likes, so it’s pretty hard to find anything that would really surprise them.

— Robert tends to prefer dogs while Rosalind tends to prefer cats. However they both like birds equally.

— Rosalind is the lead when dancing, Robert doesn’t mind, but would _much_ prefer if she didn’t dip him so much.

— Rosalind often quips that she looks fantastic in Robert’s suits. Robert denies it, but she actually looks so damn good that it puts Robert to shame.

— Robert occasionally wears makeup himself, and they both take turns doing each others makeup.

  * Sometimes they will purposefully mess up the others’ makeup while delivering a bland “oops” to make the other mad.



— They make bets on how things will end even if they know full well what will happen—it alleviates the boredom a little.

— Robert is the type who gets giddy over small animals and Rosalind would roll her eyes while watching Robert coo at a puppy:

“Well, I suppose it is... _slightly_ cute.”

“This is why everyone thinks you’re the evil one.”

— Robert can wear heels flawlessly—but Rosalind is usually keeping him upright regardless.

— Given that they know exactly what the other is comfortable with, it is not difficult to figure out hand holding or hugging.

— Rosalind lets Robert do her hair, and vice versa. Though occasionally they have days where they just simply give up on it.

— The two will spend days on end inside running experiments and come out looking half-dead and looking for food.

  * Also they oftentimes fall asleep in a heap of books after a long night of science and theorising.



— Being around them is dangerous, given the constant levels of sass between them. They always complete each others sardonic remarks without missing a beat.

— Robert is especially affectionate, and is often the one more likely to talk about his feelings.

—Rosalind considers Robert her source of sanity and a good laugh once in a while—as he is about then only one who can stir a laugh from her. He shares her passion for satirical humour:

“So she _does_ have feelings. _Fascinating_. I should note this phenomenon for study.”

“You forget that we’re the same person.” She replies brusquely with the shadow of a smirk flitting across her face. “I could say the same thing.” She pauses thoughtfully. “Correction— _I have_.”


	8. Requested Headcanons: Charles Milton Porter and Reed Wahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first suggested platonic ship: Charles Milton Porter and Reed Wahl!  
> (This one is a bit more feelsy.)

As good friends at one point, Charles would have tried to steer Reed back to the straight and narrow and away from splicing. Ultimately, it failed and Charles considers it to be his greatest regret being unable to rescue Reed from the path he took.

He still considered Reed someone important to him, but laments that their friendship had to end how it did.

Their friendship—had it prospered—would have seen the two become renowned geniuses in their shared field of mathematics and practical engineering.

 

* * *

 

 

— Charles and Reed collaborated on a lot of the little details for things such as the room where the Thinker once resided—the owl insignia was Reed’s favourite part.

— Charles tried his hardest to steer Reed clear of drugs and splicing. And even tried to provide alternatives for it.

— Charles knew how to speak German and often as such spoke it with Reed.

— While it is true that Reed used the Thinker to simulate Charles’ voice and get him landed in hot water—but he also used the AI to just talk to a lot after Charles was incarcerated as he had become lonely.

— Charles considers Reed to be one of the most brilliant engineers he has ever worked with.

  * Reed thinks the same of Charles as a mathematician.



— Charles helped Reed a lot with his nervous disposition, including being a test audience for a lot of his presentations.

— They both had a distaste for and suspicion toward Sinclair.

  * Reed was far more open about it, nearly starting a fight with Sinclair over the idea that he would attempt to sell the Thinker. Charles held him back.



— Reed and Charles communicated through coded messages most of the time. It gave the two of them some comfort for a while.

— After Pearl’s death, Reed desperately attempted to help Charles with his depression, even sending him one-sided coded messages expressing his sympathy.

  * Charles appreciated it greatly, but was still in denial as he began to feed the Thinker input about Pearl.



— When Wahl began splicing, Charles felt truly helpless as his friend and colleague deteriorated into a paranoid, greedy shell.

— Reed was a source of humour for Charles in dark times, cracking jokes and whatnot during work to get a smile out of the man.

  * Charles was quite the joker, himself and found it _very_ easy to get a laugh out of Reed.




	9. Requested Headcanons: Booker Dewitt/Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Booker DeWitt/Atlas!

With these two, it is a constant, bitter power struggle. But it is a mutual power struggle. Fortunately, it never comes to blows between them.

But the two remain a very tense pair, but when they unite, they are unstoppable. And also intensely loving toward each other if they set their minds to it.

As good friends on the other side of the spectrum, it is easy for them to both unload feelings on the other if the going gets tough.

 

* * *

 

 

— Booker is far less belligerent and confrontational than Atlas is. He is the more level-headed of them.

— Of the two of them, Booker is a bit more of a touchy-feely type. Atlas tends to be a bit less so.

  * However, Atlas does have his affectionate moments—which very much confuses Booker, especially when Atlas insists they hold hands or, heaven forbid, _kiss_.



— Booker and Atlas compliment each other pretty well—in that they insult each other. It culminates in a shouting match between them but they usually don’t mean it.

  * But sometimes it can get personal and the two give each other the silent treatment.



— Booker can pick Atlas up no problem.

  * Atlas swoons a little at this, and is slightly jealous.



— Atlas loves to make sly passes at Booker with a wink and a smirk.

  * Booker meets his flirting head on and can pretty quickly cook up a snappy response.



— Atlas can pen some pretty saucy notes to Booker to pass to him (usually just to get a reaction). Booker’s responses range from incredulous laughter and indignant noises of shock.

— Booker is far more robust and strong than Atlas and impresses the latter by occasionally showing it off.

— Booker has a bit more experience with romance than Atlas does and knows the ropes.

  * He likes getting a rise out of him by kissing his hand.



– Atlas is disappointed in himself for not being as much of a romantic. But he doesn’t mind Booker buttering him up.

— Atlas finds Booker possibly his best bedmate he has ever had. Though positioning can be a struggle. Atlas insists a lot on being the big spoon but Booker tends to win out in the end.

— Atlas is blunt with his pick up lines. Booker appreciates this.

— Booker can be somewhat bland at times, but when mixed with Atlas, his levels of sarcasm go through the roof.

  * Booker can easily burn Atlas without batting an eyelash with a pretty sharp remark. Atlas finds it attractive.


  * They are also very passive-aggressive with each other, but it is always just played for laughs.




	10. Requested Headcanons: Leo Hartwig/Sander Cohen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next suggested ship: Leo Hartwig/Sander Cohen!

These two are complete opposites of each other. But Cohen is highly talented at swaying people. Leo is in intense denial about his feelings toward the flamboyant artist—Cohen knows how to deal with it.

Leo is a lover of the arts and music, but considers it unfitting for his status, but he does have a slight soft spot that comes up around Cohen.

 

* * *

 

 

— For as insecure as Leo is, Cohen is a fantastic support system for Leo.

  * Cohen makes him feel almost kind of handsome with how much he compliments him.



— Leo is sometimes present in Cohen’s shows as a support dancer—a skill Leo is quite shy about.

  * Sometimes he even joins Cohen for a dance.



— Leo thinks he’s good at being romantic, while he knows a few tricks (serenading, poems, etc.), he isn’t very good at executing those tricks.

  * Cohen, for the sake of humouring him, tells him he’s doing a good job. Much to his relief, Leo usually opts for roses.



— Cohen has taught Leo a few tricks of the acting and artistry trade—such as costumes, painting, and makeup.

  * Much to Leo’s dismay, he’s actually quite good at it.



— Leo finds a lot of enjoyment in body building and weight lifting.

  * Cohen is not shy about commenting.


  * Cohen often appreciates a strongman in his shows.



— Cohen enjoys hopping onto Leo’s lap and throwing his head back dramatically after a long show.

  * Leo—surprisingly—doesn’t want to fling him off.



— Occasionally, Leo is Cohen’s bodyguard. Cohen likes to jump into his arms at the end of shows.

— Leo is mortified by the rumours that start spreading. Cohen comforts him—by smooches. This gives Leo a lot of conflicting feels.

— Cohen learned a little after Leo started working with him on the stage that he had a very smooth, baritone voice.

  * Cohen loves it.



— Leo is loathe to admit he’s fond of physical affection—only with Cohen.

  * Cohen treats him as something of an irritable bear, often stroking his hair down while allowing Leo to lie his head on his lap.


  * Leo sometimes lets Cohen do the same thing after a long day.



— Leo is still working on accepting himself for who he is—the first one he talked to about it was Cohen.

  * Cohen was incredibly supportive of him.


  * Leo won’t admit it, but a few tears may or may not have been shed.




	11. Requested Headcanons: Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The father–daughter dynamic of Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb!

Escaping Rapture together had definitely strengthened the bond between Delta and his daughter.

Soon enough her father was freed from his suit, damaged, and scarred from years of entrapment within said suit.

And as Delta proceeded to become used to the surface, Eleanor learned more alongside him.

She began to raise him as much as he raised her.

Then he began going through arduous months-to-years of speech therapy with Tenenbaum and other helpers.

Eventually he was finally able to speak, enough so that he could look at his daughter and tell her: _I’m proud of you, Eleanor._

 

* * *

 

— Delta could breath deeply again without his helmet, and Eleanor could finally see sunlight for the first time in her life.

  * This culminated in days of going outside to parks and lakes.



— Delta assumed the name Johnny for good and played around with possibly using “Lamb” as his surname.

  * Eventually he decided against it.



— Assuming this is good end Delta, he raised the Little Sisters alongside Eleanor.

  * Eleanor gladly helped him out, as he was not used to dealing with multiple kids at once.


  * Later on, Tenenbaum assumed full guardianship of the Little Ones.



 — Delta remained fiercely protective of his daughter, occasional outbursts of Big Daddy-type strength were not uncommon.

 — Delta and Eleanor began their new home life in a fixer-upper mobile home (that Eleanor did most of the fixing on).

— Delta and Eleanor both learned how to cook together. It was a mess, sure, but they had fun.

 — Eleanor began to start calling Delta “dad” rather than “father”. 

— It took a long time for both of them to get over their discomfort involving water and the beach.

  * Tenenbaum gradually introduced them to both, until years down the line, Delta and Eleanor walked in the seawater while Tenenbaum looked on proudly.



— Delta and Eleanor took some time getting used to Sofia’s presence in their life (once again, assuming this is Good End Delta).

  * Eleanor was apprehensive, whilst Delta was straight-up hostile.


  * Tenenbaum worked over her hatred toward Sofia if only to help Eleanor and Sofia’s bond heal.



— Delta spent a long time regretting the fact that Eleanor was robbed of her whole childhood.

  * Eleanor reminded him that she was still young, and she had just always wanted to go outside and play. The two did just that.


  * Eleanor got to try ice cream for the first time.



— Eleanor realised she wanted to go into teaching, and did just that, starting with homeschooling a class full of the Little Sisters—with Tenenbaum’s help, of course.

— Eleanor was ecstatic when she learned about museums, zoos, and libraries.

  * She would gladly spent days on end just looking at everything. And has even been one to sneak in after hours just to explore.




	12. Requested Headcanons: The Alternative Legacy of Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first what-if: Jack raised by Andrew Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting one to work on! Jack is a blank slate, and exploring his childhood under Andrew was a good excuse to see if I could develop something out of it.
> 
> There is honestly so much more I could make of this AU, including how it may/may not draw to an end. But I already fit what I could that was relevant in this post.  
> But I’ll leave that up to ya’ll (of course I’ll still brew up more for it).

Jack being raised under Ryan would have turned out a different man altogether. Iron-fisted, no-nonsense, anti-altruist businessman.

Jack would find himself seeking more from life than Ryan’s onward crusade against all things he considered a threat to his ideals.

Jack would probably turn out a bit more different a man than in canon, but still not a carbon copy of papa Andrew.

 

* * *

 

Depending on what the story played out as, Jack would have been raised from childhood by Andrew—the _Great Man himself_ jarred by the fact that he had this wailing spawn of his dropped into his life out of nowhere by Jasmine.

And his knowledge of how to handle children (especially small ones) was shaky at best.

He would set right to work after a long time of floundering, attempting to get this crying thing presentable. He would note that the boy looked much more like Jasmine than he did like his supposed father—which would arise suspicion in Ryan that the kid might not even be his at all.

Jack in fact was extremely small as a newborn, which prickled Ryan with the very real—and very frightening—possibility that Jack may be too small.

Regardless, he would start to prepare all forms of future for him. From schooling to taking over the family business.

It would all be planned at once with Jasmine taking a back seat to the development of their son in the first few years.

Ryan would insist however that Jasmine take the child with her most places so that he could have some quiet time to himself.

 

* * *

  

Fast forward years later:

Of course, there was always the constant danger of outside influences that he would not take kindly to getting to his son.

Jack is around six and a half, now, and growing curious about Ryan’s work.

A little too much so, as he would begin to intrude—cue a scolding. And Jack leaving off in tears.

But Ryan does begin to spend more time with Jack, starting to personally introduce him to the world of Rapture—kids need outside time, right?

But he was still quite hesitant to organise playdates and outings. Especially since most of the other children weren’t worth their time.

Jasmine does begin to assert herself as Jack’s mother. But this backfires horribly as people begin to recognise her as a well-known showgirl and start to assume.

Jack is soon ostracised by peers—calling his mother names he prefers not to repeat—except for the one named Eleanor.

Eleanor Lamb seems to share a similar pressure to be perfect little effigies of their parents’ respective ideals.

“I think your mommy’s really nice.” Eleanor said to a despondent Jack.

Meanwhile, Ryan does not learn about this ostracism until far later when Jasmine comes to him crying and carrying young Jack in her arms—it had been briefly after picking Jack up from a function. Ryan positively erupts in anger once Jasmine explains.

He is only just barely able to hold it in enough to not confront (or call a hit on) the people responsible for making his son’s mother suffer.

Jack still continues to relate to Eleanor.

But after some more time passes, his only friend suddenly vanishes without a trace.

Leaving behind only a rumour saying that she was taken away.

 

* * *

 

More years pass:

Jack is about ten years old. Ryan has cracked down on him. The boy had been withdrawn from public school and was now under Ryan’s wing. His father’s ideals—as well as economics, arithmetic, philosophy, and more—rule Jack’s life.

But Jack continues to be a free spirit.

Jasmine knows this and urges Ryan to let Jack be himself—a child. At least for a little while.

But Ryan remains a bulwark, insisting that Jack be trained up right as his successor. Jack is not quite rebelling, however, and has grown rather precocious in his time learning with Ryan. But he still finds many times that Ryan’s philosophies actually scare him.

He only wishes for time with Andrew as his son rather than his student.

Ryan seems physically incapable of understanding this need, however. More of an instructor with random bouts of caring for his son.

Jasmine remains as Jack’s connection to the world outside. Ryan is still apprehensive of this—concerned that Jasmine may inadvertently contaminate Jack’s ideals (i.e. the ideals Ryan is trying to instil).

Jack finds the idea of kindness far more appealing than the ideals Ryan favours, and whenever he can he tries to show others he isn’t just like his father.

 

* * *

 

Time marches on:

Jack has advanced to late teens (seventeen and eighteen). He is stoic, and strong-arming. An icy, overwhelming presence just like his father.

Jack is, however, much less cold than Andrew would have him be. He is a friendly soul, but has his father’s constant disapproving frown permanently plastered on his face.

This typically repels people, much to Jack’s disappointment.

Of course, things had since begun to grow strained between Ryan and Jack, and Jack himself is experiencing the displacement of being passed between his father and mother in full swing.

But Ryan had a second wind in trying to reconnect with Jack. But it is still an unstable and completely uneasy relationship.

They by no means hate each other, but Jack would prefer that Ryan let him do his own thing.

And Ryan steps back a little, much to his relief—but it was mainly due to issues surrounding Rapture itself.

Jack and Andrew became estranged once more after this—for about a year.

Jasmine had stepped in again to guide Jack, which often resulted in genuine moments of familial care between them. But Ryan grows somewhat jealous of the bond, but remains very preoccupied by work dealing with the “Great Chain’s weakest links”.

He fears his son may become a weak link and dives in to seize his son’s future again from Jasmine in the midst of his city’s chaos.

Thus Jack grows to adulthood, confused and uncertain of what path he was meant to take, his father a constant looming presence in his life—guiding him toward a bleak belief system. Jack embraces it—in front of Ryan—but returns often to Jasmine to get away from it all.

Jack watches the city crumble on his father’s watch, the place caught between the issues of Splicing and Atlas’ revolts.

He feels less like a son to Ryan and more of a symbol of the Ryan legacy—a figurehead.

Jack begins to figure that nothing will be left to justify his ascension to the head of the “family business” of Ryan Industries.

 

* * *

 

Other Information!:

 

— On the subject of Atlas, Jack approaches his hovel curiously, and wonders about what it is that brings people to him. Andrew’s ideals had snuffed full comprehension of charity and helping others. But he sees the honest good nature of the act after observing the poor-bound families that came for a helping hand. Jack’s naïveté pushes him to consider that maybe his father has misjudged Atlas—little does he know, this is fortunate for Atlas.

 

— Jack had met Miss Lamb once or twice in his youth when she came to talk to his father. But something about her mixed up his feelings. She both seemed nice—motherly and caring—and oddly off-putting, to the point of genuine discomfort around her. Jack preferred not to be in the same room as her. Everything she said felt like an insult:

“Your son is... a free spirit, Ryan.”

“He appears troubled, Mr. Ryan. Perhaps you should put him under someone else’s care.”

Jack always felt belittled—before he even knew what the word meant.

 

— Eleanor was Jack’s best friend for about half a year or so. He didn’t have any form of crush on her, but he knew that he wanted to spend time with her on the condition that they could talk about their woes in peace without their parents hovering over them. It was a point when Ryan had briefly considered Sofia’s ideas of parenting; but then she had overstepped her boundaries and began contaminating Jack’s imbued ideals with her altruistic drivel.

He drew the line and halted Jack’s playdates, dooming his young son to a lonely childhood. Shortly after this, Eleanor disappeared.

 

— There was a point in his early childhood that Jack was the absolute _light_ of Andrew’s life.

After the initial shock, but before his sudden arrangements for Jack’s future, he settled into a spell of blissful fatherhood, balancing Jack between managing the city and dealing with troubled citizens. He made an effort to involve Jasmine as well with occasional outings to Arcadia or any of the other attractions. He was actually very concerned about his son’s health, as well. Often Jasmine would play the level-headed one and ensure that young Jack was tip-top shape.

  * Bonus: Ryan could be caught blowing raspberries on his giggling son’s tummy. This was quite rare as if Jasmine saw it he would never live it down.



 

— Ryan never physically disciplined Jack, but a lot of what he said was mentally disparaging. Ryan was not aware that it did hurt his son how it did. But all he knew was strict parenting. While he would never strike his son, some of his words would feel like a slap in the face to Jack.

  * Bonus: Upon realising he had said something that hurt Jack, Ryan would jump up to try and fix it. It would usually turn into an awkward, extended hug.



 

— Ryan and Jasmine had tried for some time to keep their impromptu family together for Jack’s sake. But their efforts didn’t change much, because Ryan’s work had gotten in the way. The more he promised to be there, the more absent he became.

 

— Jack grew up to be a blend of conflicting ideals. Ryan was proud of the half that was conscious of the nobility of business and industry, but he had never seen his son’s outside endeavours. Jack was empathetic to the poor living in Rapture, as well as the beginnings of a venomous way of thinking—that Ryan may be the one pulling the rug out from under Rapture.

But he was still a product of Ryan’s teachings and found something pitiful in the citizens of Rapture that went to Atlas.

  * Bonus: Jack’s parasitic sympathy extended to aiding his fellows, he knew it’d disappoint his father, but he did so anyway, attempting to prove that his father’s legacy would not bear more poverty in its wake.



 

— Jack was not exempt from having a temper it was a flaw he had inherited from Ryan that would manifest itself in being overly-critical of others—he had also developed a touch of paranoia. Ryan had inadvertently caused his son to adopt a mindset of “everything out to get them”.

It was a big mistake, Ryan admits, but what’s done is done. He attempts to only grow his son positively from that point on.

  * Bonus: Ryan tried to grow Jack to appreciate art in all its mediums, which is where the two managed to develop a mutual interest in such things.



 

— Jack had known his father’s friend, Bill McDonagh, and noticed that they were incredibly close. Jack had only wished his father would smile like that with him, and wondered why that was. Though he also began to notice things becoming distant with them, and it scared him.

  * Bonus: He called Bill his honorary uncle and enjoyed his numerous visits.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short: Ryan isn’t exactly a model parent, but he does try to make an attempt to figure out this father thing. He makes a baby that grows up to have chronic RBF and philanthropic tendencies.


	13. Requested Headcanon: Father’s Day For Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing about how Eleanor would celebrate Delta’s first Father’s Day

Eleanor had heard of the holiday called “father’s day” once or twice.

It was pretty self explanatory and as Eleanor grew up under her mother’s rules, she wanted to learn more about this mysteriously forbidden holiday that her mother refused to even reference.

After a long time of freedom from Rapture, she decided to have their first Father’s Day—but not on the actual day.

She takes her currently-mute father out for fresh air for a while.

She had organised a picnic—with the help of Tenenbaum and the rehabilitated Little Sisters.

Delta is pleasantly surprised when Eleanor leads him to the clearing. Lain out before him is a white blanket with little drawings on it done in multicoloured paint—handprints all around the inner edge and variations of “I love you” And “thank you”.

Delta is taken aback as Eleanor presents him with a lovingly handcrafted card, covered in small mountains of glitter glue and tiny heart stickers—the inside was scrawled with names and Father’s Day wishes.

Delta found his happy tears and for a moment, Eleanor worries that Delta isn’t happy with it. But it is quite the opposite.

Though he cannot speak, he does his best to gesture and convey that this gift had made him happier than he had ever been in years.

Tenenbaum assures the little ones that Delta is indeed grateful and happy.

After this first successful family holiday, Eleanor is ecstatic and wants to learn more about the surface world’s holidays. So she does, and the family goes on to celebrate others.

Seizing every moment they can to appreciate their freedom to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I wanted to seize this opportunity to show off more of Eleanor’s eagerness to show her father how much she loves and appreciates him.


End file.
